LA SORCIÈRE ET L'ASSASSIN
by Capriceusse Sorciere
Summary: El despertar de la Bruja y el renacer del Asesino. Esperó tanto tiempo su perdón, su vida se amargó, su adios le arrancó el corazón pero él nunca quiso hablar. Un disparo en la oscuridad, el pasado y la caza, el depredador y su presa reviven sus recuerdos. El pasado se vuelve fuerte pero el futuro se hace cada vez más frágil y vulnerable.
1. El despertar de la Bruja y el Asesino

_**Me declaro adicta a mi juego favorito, adoro todo lo que se refiere a eso ^^ lean y ya saben, NADA ES VERDAD Y TODO ESTA PERMITIDO, excepto el copyright...**_

* * *

Aletargado en el tiempo, ese era el modo en el que me sentía, sumergido entre lo inverosímil de mis pensamientos, perdido con la ilusión de poder despertar algún día, aun sabiendo que el mundo entero dependía de mí.

No quería comprenderlo… mis más profundos miedos susurraban en mi oído por querer salir, sabía que me harían daño pero fingí no escucharlos mientras me desgarraban lentamente por dentro.

Me sentí tan frágil y vulnerable… tan… insípido.

Supuse que tal vez mi mente estaba rota, y entonces recordé las palabras de mis padres, sus frustrantes conversaciones y las repetitivas discusiones… su paranoia era contagiosa y desde niño aprendí a vivir con eso... lo odiaba, odiaba no ser normal como el resto de los niños, no poder ir de día de campo con mis padres, odiaba tener que quedarme a entrenar y a vivir con la idea de ser diferente a los demás, y a que jamás podría ser como el resto de la gente normal.  
Me sentía tan frustrado de no poder ser lo que yo quisiera por eso no quería entender las razones que mi padre me daba para hacerlo… comprender lo peligroso que era el mundo desde una caja de medicinas con la etiqueta de Abstergo Industries en la puerta de la casa.

Todo niño ansia una protección directa de los padres y una confianza con ellos, pero yo odiaba la sobreprotección tan extrema, y al no poderlo soportar más decidí huir de esa paranoica vida y tratar de vivir como cualquier persona de mi edad lo haría. Ocho años viví a mi estilo, ganándome la vida como bar tender, al menos pretendiendo ser útil a la sociedad y fingiendo ser una persona normal hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de Abstergo en Italia, lejos de todo el mundo exterior que me rodeaba con falsedades y que susurraba responsabilidades y verdades.

Todo esto pensaba mientras me encontraba en coma, recordando mi vida entera y la manera en que me quejaba de ella, incluso recordaba el sonido tan crujiente sobre las piedras cuando caminaba con esas botas viejas y cafés, amaba ese sonido; recordaba la nostalgia de mi madre y la paranoia de mi padre, el viejo árbol de la casa y las noches en las que atendía a la gente, sus rostros, el silencio de la granja y el ruido de la ciudad, e incluso lo tedioso y repetitivo que resultó ser esa vida que escogí dentro de mi desesperación por querer ser igual.

Anhelaba despertar… estaba atrapado dentro de mi propia mente, sediento de volver a vivir, de escapar finalmente de las voces y sonidos, la oscuridad aclamaba por mi final, mi cuerpo estaba destinado a regresar a la oscuridad pero mi mente no, debía salir de esa prisión y terminar con ese suplicio psicológico tan doloroso. Clay me lo dijo, aun no era mi tiempo, no aun, debía vivir lo que el no pudo y terminar con lo que había empezado, encontrar una respuesta para salvar al mundo del caos, después de todo, eso es a lo que mi nombre se refiere.

Abrí mis ojos pero aun veía borroso y confuso.

_"Sé lo que hay que hacer"…_

Dije apenas en un débil gemido que emitía tratando de ser claro a la pregunta que mi padre me había hecho al finalmente verme despertar después de un largo tiempo de coma inducido por el Animus; y al escucharme de inmediato supo a lo que me refería mirando al fruto de Edén a mi lado y de inmediato abrió las puertas de la camioneta, disipando a lo lejos un pastizal y una especie de cueva. Shaun había regresado después de haber finalizado el triste e inesperado funeral de Lucy y se dispuso a desmantelar los equipos electrónicos después de encontrar un refugio seguro.

_ Lucy…_

Una vez que mi sangre fluyó por completo comenzó a desaparecer el hormigueo tan desesperante en mis brazos, manos y piernas, mientras era auxiliado por Rebecca para poder poner los pies firmes sobre la tierra fértil.

_"Baja con cuidado, no querrás ocasionarte una lesión más Desmond"_

_"¿Shaun?"_

_"Ah, sabes que se preocupa por ti igual que nosotros, nos tenias bastante tiempo preocupados, creíamos que…"_

_"Rebecca, cuando termines de platicarle a Desmond todo lo que hiciste mientras él dormía por favor baja las cosas para instalarlas dentro de la siniestra cueva de al frente, gracias."_ –Dijo Shaun en su típico tono sarcástico-

_"Ya voy…"_

Podía sentir vida expresándose en el viento, el césped, la tierra, y en todas partes; lo sentía en mis manos, mi cabeza, mis oídos, mis pies y en todo mí ser, era como si volviera a vivir, me sentí tan lleno y pleno. Cerré mis ojos para sentir una vez más la oportunidad de volver a vivir y los abrí de nuevo al reconocer esa voz.

"¿Cómo te sientes hijo?" –Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos y de inmediato reaccioné, él siempre fue frío, jamás se molestaba en preguntar por algo tan insignificante como mi salud o mi estado de ánimo. No, él siempre se preocupó por estar cerca de todos los medios de comunicación para estar en contacto con más asesinos y en entrenarme para algún día ser como ellos mientras mi madre me sobreprotegía alejándome del resto de la sociedad en la granja, fingiendo escuchar mis problemas; "siempre introvertido" eso era lo que ellos decían…

_"Bien, supongo…"_

_"¿Supones?, estuviste en coma alrededor de un mes por el Animus y 'supones' que estas bien?"_-Me miró molesto, marcando cada palabra con un tono irritado por lo que me sorprendió bastante, parece que después de tantos años recordó que tiene un hijo-

_"Dije que me sentía bien._"-Me sentí extraño por haberle contestado así.-

_"Hijo. No sé si una de las razones por las que huiste fue con el objeto de... decirnos malos padres por el hecho de sobreprotegerte o simplemente fue por que tenías miedo de afrontar tu propia realidad como asesino, pero sé que tu intención era que jamás te encontrara ¿no es así?"_

_"No es verdad, es solo que…"_

_"Si tu... hubieras querido comprender desde un principio y haber estado con nosotros todo este tiempo que huiste de casa tal vez hubieras entendido la razón por la que contacte con Lucy para que te vigilara de cerca después de que te secuestraron y te alejara de las locuras de Warren, antes de que ella… nos traicionara…"_

De sentirme fresco y vivo ahora me sentía como si una cubeta de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, no sabía como reaccionar, dieciséis ya nos había mostrado esto a todos en sus últimas memorias y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desquitar mi coraje por estar aun atrapado en el Animus.

Las palabras que resonaron en mi mente en ese momento cuando tomé el fruto del Edén en mis manos y Juno se posesionó de mi cuerpo para matar a Lucy, los mensajes del sujeto dieciséis trataron de advertirme, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella?. No me lo creía, todo esto parecía una pesadilla que era tan… profunda y real, como si esos miedos se volvieran finalmente contra mí, las creaciones de mis propios actos…

Me sentía tan mal, tan confundido, tan… decepcionado incluso de mi mismo… Sentía un fuerte golpe en el estómago, jamás en mi vida me habían herido de una manera tan profunda como esa. Incluso a mi padre, de quien pudo burlar su conocimiento y su confianza al igual que la amistad de 10 años de Rebecca y de Shaun. Era tan imperdonable, no sabia si rechazar al destino, culpar a dieciséis o simplemente odiarme por haberme fiado de alguien que se aprovechó de nuestra confianza, fui tonto no lo niego, llegó a tocar mis sentimientos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
O quizás… al final, había cambiado y quería que la detuviera, o al menos, es lo que mi mente quería comprender, trataba de justificar a una mente retorcida y malvada pero sabía que era inútil y dieciséis lo sabía…

Maldita sea.

Las palabras querían salir, pero no había palabras que formar, estaba tan confundido que no podía reaccionar, mi expresión era tan obvia que mi padre solo se limitó a mirarme en una expresión seria.

_"¿Señor Milles?"_

Llamó una voz repentinamente detrás de nosotros, era una voz muy suave, no había duda de que esa mezcla delicada y firme provenía de una… ¿mujer? ¿Una mujer más aparte de Rebecca con nosotros? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? No podía resistir más confusión de la que ya tenia, y al momento de girar y mirar a la propietaria de aquella voz no me lo podía creer… no podía ser posible.

Mi mente estaba bloqueada, olvidé todo por un momento, Lucy, dieciséis, mi padre, y reinó un profundo silencio dentro de mi ser, solo podía escuchar los latidos tan violentos de mi corazón; la sangre corría lo más rápido que podía, mis manos estaban ¿temblando? Sentía una emoción tan fuerte en mi interior, había olvidado como respirar, mi ser por completo se estremeció…

Sabía de quién se trataba pero no lo podía creer, mi mente no daba respuestas. Su estatura, su piel, su silueta tan frágil y delicada, sus cabellos, sus labios, ¡todo! Dios, no podía creerlo… estaba en completo shock igual que ella, sus ojos temblaban como un mar, no había duda, ella también comprendía la situación. Un recuerdo atravesó mi memoria como una flecha al mirarla completamente…

_"Adha…_" –La mencioné con dificultad al sentir mi ser entero tan inestable-

_"¿Altaïr?"_ –Susurró levemente dentro de un tono de confusión-

De repente ya vagaba sin sentirlo en ese recuerdo, ¡era ella! Adha, la amada de mi antecesor, Altaïr Ibhn-La-Ahad. Su primer amor antes que María Torpe. Ella quien le hizo brotar todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos al gran Altair se encontraba delante de mí, en el patio del castillo de Masyaf lleno de hermosas flores, y ella sobresaliente de entre todo lo demás, sus vestimentas oscuras y rojas, sus cabellos largos de olor Jazmín y su expresión confusa e inesperada al ver a Altaïr de nuevo.

"Ah, Jade, perdona, me había olvidado por completo de ti"

Las palabras de mi padre me sacaron inmediatamente de ese leve recuerdo de Altaïr, y reaccioné con un parpadeo sin poder dejar de verla, era ella, la había encontrado en otro tiempo, y con otro nombre al parecer, pero seguía siendo ella, tan fría y eterna…

_"Jade, te presento a mi hijo, Desmond, Desmond, ella es Jade Ravens, una joven que se nos ha unido a este pequeño equipo recientemente."_

_"¿Desmond?" –_Me miró confundida, después reaccionó y se acercó hacia a mi, cada paso que daba me hacía temblar más, era una sensación bastante extraña, trataba de calmarme pero al parecer mi presencia también le afectaba, mencinó el nombre de Altair, por lo que significa que ella sabía algo al respecto, pero ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Y a que se refería mi padre con eso de "recientemente"? ¡Maldición!, tantas emociones, confusiones y preguntas en un solo momento-_ "M-mucho gusto"._

_"Perdón, el gusto es mio…"_

Trataba de tranquilizarme y estabilizar mis sentidos; extendí la mano para convencerme por completo de todo esto y al momento en el que ella sostuvo mi mano con la suya unos ligeros destellos dorados provenientes de ese contacto iluminaron alrededor; sus pupilas verdes se tornaron doradas, su expresión era aun más confusa y esa sensación que me recorría me era familiar… como cuando toqué el fruto del Edén por primera vez.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento y de inmediato regresó, fue tan rápido que apenas pudo notarse ante los ojos de los demás. Y rapidamente solté su mano. Sus ojos regresaron a su color normal, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aunque, ahora recuerdo que cuando Altaïr y Adha se conocieron por primera vez tuvieron un contacto similar pasó exactamente lo mismo…

_"Tú… tu eres…"_

_"Hijo, debemos darnos prisa, y ayudarle a Shaun para escondernos, los templarios nos encontraran en horas y aun tenemos más cosas que ver en tus memorias"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Te lo explicaré todo una vez que hayamos terminado, vamos, Jade, Desmond."_

De inmediato comenzamos a bajar cosas para que Rebecca pudiera instalarlas, jamás le tomé importancia a su material pero creo que algunas cosas eran nuevas porque no las había visto antes. Quería terminar lo más antes posible por que quería respuestas de inmediato, debía saber qué hacía esa mujer tan misteriosa en la piel de Adha; la miraba de vez en cuando, llevaba unos jeans azules y un suéter de capucha negra, parecía que estaba viendo a Adha moderna, supongo que del mismo modo me veía ella porque tampoco me quitaba el ojo de encima.

Parece que sabía quién y como era Altair después de todo. Jade Ravens… el nombre me era bastante familiar pero, dónde lo he… ¿Dieciséis? Sí, creo que había mencionado algo así o me pareció haberlo imaginado, ya no sabía lo que pasaba realmente…

Me intrigaba bastante que había olvidado por completo el tema de Lucy, parece que hasta mi coraje y todos esos sentimientos negativos se habían perdido por un momento, aunque sabía que no desaparecerían nunca de mi mente…

Una vez que terminamos de acarrear cosas Rebecca, Shaun se pusieron a instalar todo el equipo, el lugar era bastante amplio aunque de igual modo no dejaba de ser siniestro, mi padre se acercó hacia mí junto con esa chica.

_"Bien hijo, en lo que Rebecca y Shaun terminan de instalar te explicaré un poco lo que esta pasando. En vista de que tus antepasados nos dejaron un poco inconclusos respecto a qué hacer con esta amenaza solar y a las advertencias de aquellos que vinieron antes, investigaremos un poco más dentro de tus memorias, tu ADN nos revelará el momento exacto en donde se encuentra tu antepasado."_

_"¿Antepasado? ¿Te refieres a Ezio?"_

_"No, se trata de otro antecesor tuyo, una vez que estés dentro del Animus veremos con más claridad de quién se trata y qué nos mostrará esta vez, para eso Jade también nos ayudará en el proceso."_

_"¿Cómo?"–_Pregunté confundido por lo que Jade me miró sin decir palabras-

_"Verás hijo, ella, al igual que tu, fue secuestrada por Abstergo, justo al tercer día de haberte capturado a ti."-_¡¿Qué?! ¿Secuestrada por Abstergo?-

_"¡¿Qué dices?!"_

_ "Porque ella es…"_-Un sonido extraño proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón lo distrajo y de inmediato lo saco_- "¿Sí? Habla Bill…"_

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera del templo sin decir nada más, dejándome con la maldita curiosidad gritando en mi mente. Como siempre…  
Había tantas cosas de las que no tenía idea, mi 'nuevo' antepasado y la clase de historia que comenzaría y las respuestas que me revelaría, los secretos de la verdad que dieciséis pudo presenciar, Lucy y su brillante actuación jugando con los sentimientos y pensamientos de todos, y ahora esta nueva chica… ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿Por qué razón fue secuestrada por Abstergo? La única pista que tenía era que ella era… Adha

* * *

_**Continuará ...**_

_**Seguir trabajando en esto porque muy pronto se pondr m s interesante! Muchas gracias!**_


	2. El encuentro del Lobo

_**Hola, aquí les dejo algo más para leer n_n espero que lo disfruten!**  
_

* * *

Juno, hizo presencia delante de mi, explicando detalladamente el por qué la desaparición de su civilización y la importancia del templo en el que nos encontrabamos, el templo tenía una llave, y esa llave la revelaría mi antepasado.

Jade, parecía nerviosa... tan llena de misterios, mi cuerpo se había tensado al haber revivido un recuerdo de Altaïr sin ayuda del Animus, se suponía que debía estar preocupado pero en vez de eso quería saber quién era ella realmente. Mientras Shaun, Rebbeca y mi padre terminaban de instalar todo para ingresar al animus me acerqué hacia ella quien sólo se limitó a mirarme mientras conectaba un ordenador.

_"Hola, Jade..."_-No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos decir, me sentí tan idiota tratando de tener una conversación.

_"Desmond... ¿cómo te sientes?"_-Me miró preocupada-

_"Bien, supongo... me siento muy bien"_

_"Me alegra mucho al igual que tu padre que hayas despertado de aquél coma, lo digo en serio..."_

_"Gracias, Jade, quisiera preguntarte... ¿cómo fue que..?"_

_"¿Lo de hace un momento? no lo sé... es verdad que desciendo de Adha, pero hay cosas que me pasan y que aún desconosco el por qué de ellas. La verdad, esque me siento extraña, no creí conocer a un descendiente de alguien muy cercano a Adha"_

_"Me siento del mismo modo, todo esto es muy extraño para mí, de repente despierto y veo que todo ha cambiado"_

_"Es extraño, pero todo saldrá bien... por ahora"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Yo heredé... la visión de Adha... "_

_"¿Qué...dices?..."_-Me sorprendí al instánte por la seriedad en cada una de sus palabras. ¿La visión de Adha? ¿será que ella también puede ver más allá?...

_"Desmond, tenemos todo lo necesario, solo necesitamos que ingreses en el animus para encontrar respuestas_" -Me dijo papá-

_"Sí, en seguida voy..._"-Me quedé paralizado sin dejar de mirarla-

_"Vé, cuando vuelvas te explicaré lo que quieras saber"_

Me sonrió con confianza y suavidad en su voz, yo me limité a caminar directamente hacia una roca similar al animus sin decir una palabra más.

_"Cuando quieras Desmond"_

Fue lo último que escuché de Rebecca cuando ya estaba dentro del animus. Me aventuré nuevamente en aquel pasado, un pasado nuevo para mi, un antepasado del que nisiquiera tenia idea de quién podría ser ademas de Altaïr y Ezio, o qué sería lo que quería mostrarme...

* * *

Cuando decidí abondonar mi aldea, todos creían que era algo que yo siempre deseaba, ser libre y abandonar todo tipo de responsabilidad, pero yo nunca lo sentí de esa manera, por el contrario, siempre me sentí con más responsabilidad que nadie, por que si no lo hacía yo entonces ¿quién más?... Nunca deseé esto... nunca elegí este camino...

Me sentía sediento, perdido, lejos de mi manada como un lobo solitario tratando de buscar su propio destino, desorientado pero aún vagando con un propósito.

Ese espíritu me había escogido desde hace miles de años, un mal estaba por venir y ella tan solo me lo advirtió cuando se apareció frente a mí y me guió hacia la verdad.

Un disparo en la oscuridad

¿Por dónde empiezo?

¿El pasado y la caza?

Caminé, corrí y otra vez me perdi, no sabía por dónde había comenzado mi pasado, pero me sentí intimidado por el, como un lobo siendo cazado por su depredador: el destino.

Debía de buscar el significado de un símbolo, un símbolo al cual yo trataba de darle sentido para seguir caminando.

Estaba encerrado en un laberinto de dudas, tratando de escapar de él pero siempre que trataba de huir me atrapaba más, por eso seguía mirando hacia adelante...

Finalmente, había encontrado a alguien, alguien que pudiera darme las respuestas que necesitaba. Achilles Davenport, me acogió en su hacienda, después de tanto vagar pude entender el significado de aquel símbolo, el por qué de su importancia. En estos meses que he estado viviendo con él he aprendido bastantes cosas elementales para mi entrenamiento y para mi razón de ser, ahora soy un asesino y pertenezco a la hermandad.

Mi responsabilidad como asesino es acabar con los templarios, quienes ya han empezado a hacer daño en todas partes, sobre todo en Boston. Charles Lee es uno de los cuatro más peligrosos, fue él quien destruyó mi felicidad, él al igual que el resto planean algo siniestro. Deben morir y seré yo quien los detenga incluso si tengo que matar a mi propio padre...

El viento era helado y la nieve no dejaba de caer, esa tarde salí de casa, necesitaba cazar para poner a prueba mis habilidades y vender las pieles, llevaba puesto aquel traje que el anciano me entregó cuando me convertí en asesino y aun así no podía resistir el frio.

Comencé buscando siervos y mapaches, la nieve era espesa así que traté de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya había localizado a un siervo, así que saqué con cuidado una flecha y la deslicé lentamente sobre el arco pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinion sobre mi presa...

Un silencio y una mirada.

Había alguien más ademas de mi presa, me había estado siguiendo. No era un oso ni un lince, nisiquiera un lobo, era algo más sigiloso y astuto para guardar silencio tanto tiempo. Pude sentir su mirada desde las ramas de los árboles. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo me había estado siguiendo?

No rompí mi postura, simplemente tomé con más presición mi flecha pretendiendo atacar al siervo hasta que giré rápidamente hacia los árboles disparando la flecha. Aquel siervo huyó despavorido y del árbol escuché un gemido provenir de mi nueva presa al haber caido, era una persona al parecer.

Coloqué el arco sobre mi espalda de nuevo y corrí a comprobar. Mis suposiciones eran correctas y el disparo tan preciso que hice que esa persona cayera del árbol.

_"¿Quién eres y por qué has estado siguiendome?"_

Mi presa aun seguía en el suelo, pero me acerqué hacia ella solo para comprobar que no fuera a ser un casaca roja.

_"Yo... Yo no estaba... siguien...dote..." _-Trató de reincorporarse en un débil murmullo-

_"¿No? ¿Y por qué has estado cuidando mis pasos? ¿Quién eres?"_

Finalmente se reincorporó... me equivoqué, no era lo que esperaba, mi presa era... ¡¿una mujer?!... No puede ser, le disparé a una mujer, al parecer era cazadora también porque llevaba consigo cuchillos para caza y una tomahawk, su ropa era similar a la de los Kanien'kehá:ka, mi gente. Mi flecha había atrevesado su pierna izquierda y ella respiraba con dificultad, aun no lo podía creer, levantó lentamente su cabeza para después encontrarme con unos ojos verdes furiosos, ansiosos por matarme de no ser por aquella flecha. Su piel era similar a la mia, por eso no lograba entender por qué sus ojos eran de ese color y su cabello era oscuro como un cuervo y largo.

_"¡No te importa!, yo... trataba de... matar ese siervo..."_

_"Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, no creí que fueras a ser..."_

_"¿Una mujer?... ¿Y qué se suponía que fuera? ¿un oso?"_

_"Por favor, perdóname... -_Me acerqué de inmediato a ella para poder ayudarla- _déjame ayudarte..."_

_"No, alejate, no necesi..." _

Toqué su herida y de repente el tiempo se detuvo, un resplandor dorado se hizo presente, sus ojos eran distintos, era como aquel encuentro que había tenido con el espíritu. Ligeros destellos provenian de distintas partes ¿qué era todo esto? no entendía nada y la expresión en su rostro era confusa.

Un momento, ahora que lo recuerdo... hace tiempo cuando jugaba por las afueras de la aldea, en el bosque, los Kana'tsioharè:ke iban de pasada a visitar mi aldea.

Fue entonces cuando la vi...

Sus ojos...

¿Será ella realmente? pupilas verdes como el olivo, esa es mi única referencia. No me queda duda, tiene que ser ella.

Fue como un parpadeo, algo instantáneo, el tiempo volvió a tomar su curso y todo regresó a la normalidad, ella me miró bastánte no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir me sentía mareado y muy extraño, un modo tan inusual, algo tan difícil de describir. Cuando apenas recobre el control en mí ella cayó desmayada sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Quise aprovechar ese momento para sacar la flecha de su piel, dudé en tocar de nuevo su sangre por un segundo, pero ya había atravesado toda su pierna, debía aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que estaba inconsciente para evitar el dolor, así que rompí la flecha en dos y una vez que la saqué de su piel rasgué un pedazo de tela para hacerle un torniquete sobre la herida.

Una vez que la sangre se detuvo la tomé entre mis brazos, parecía demasiado frágil, no pesaba nada así que no tuve ningún problema en cargarla.

¿Quién era realmente esta mujer tan misteriosa?

Quizás cuando recobre el sentido pueda obtener más respuestas sobre lo que es ella y de lo que pasó realmente...

Cuando llegué a la hacienda, subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación y después recostar su cuerpo sobre la cama, llamé a la señora que había estado cuidando de Achilles para que me auxiliara de inmediato.

_"¿Qué pasa Connor? ¡Dios mio! ¿qué le pasó a esta joven?"_

_"P-pues, accidentalmente le disparé una flecha en su pierna"_

_"¿Que hiciste qué?"- _ Justo a quien menos quería que apareciera en ese preciso momento apareció en la entrada de la habitación...- _"Vaya ¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien?"_

_"Dije que fue un accidente"_

_"Los accidentes no ocurren Connor, eso lo hiciste intencionalmente" _

_"Claro que no, yo estaba de caza cuando ella apareció"_

_"Y debo suponer que no la miraste cuando lanzaste la flecha ¿verdad?"_

_"Estaba entre los árboles, no pude distinguir quién era, ademas ya expliqué que no lo hice intencionalmente anciano"_

_"Señor Achilles, Connor, esta joven requiere de atención médica, al parecer este torniquete no va a resistir la hemorragia por mucho tiempo."_

_"¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el médico de la hacienda?"_

_"Sí, no se preocupen, iré por él de inmediato"_

_"No, yo iré por él, solo dígame dónde está"_

_"Hace un momento estaba en la iglesia platicando con el padre Timothy"_

_"Gracias"_

Me dirigi lo más rápido que pude para llevar al doctor Lyle White, en cierta forma me sentía responsable por haberle disparado a esa chica pero me intrigaba bastánte así que me urgía que alguien la curara para que respondiera muchas preguntas que tenía en mente.

Cuando llegué el doctor de inmediato se apresuró a inspeccionar la herida,

_"Menos mal que me trajiste a tiempo Connor, de no ser por este torniquete esta joven se hubiera desangrado desde hace tiempo."_

_"¿Estará bien?"-_Pregunté impaciente.

_"Sí, por el momento se encuentra inconciente posiblemente por la hemorragia, solo limpiaré la herida y le pondré unas bendas, estará bien"_

_"Muchas gracias..."_

Finalicé para despues salir y dejar al doctor en compañia de la señora para que le auxiliara con lo que necesitara. Caminé fuera de mi habitación por la sala pensando en... ella ¿qué serían todas esas luces?¿acaso era como aquel espíritu que me encontré?¿quién o qué era ella realmente? Ojos verdes... ¿será ella?...

* * *

_**Seh parece que tanto Connor como Desmond tienen mucho que investigar, tantos misterios para ambos que averiguar. ^^**_


End file.
